powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Silico/@comment-4892653-20161011002049/@comment-26618197-20161011164646
True, so either your idea or something like this Silico: Oh Bubbles, the weakest one. I'd be able to kill you easily but what's the fun in that? The others are in there own chambers and will easily break out but you just can't get through here. You're the weakest one little Bubbles! Bubbles: T-that's not true! Silico: Oh isn't it? Well maybe not...in fact you scare them. Why do you think your sisters push you around and tease you? They know that you can defeat them so they hold you back, they hold themselves back so you won't notice that they keep you from being who you really are! Bubbles: Wh-what are you- Silico: Don't play dumb! You know how easily you could beat them, you try to hide those little dark moments behind a mask of pure happiness and innocence, trying to forget them but those memories are there! Yes they're there, you know what you can be yet you hold back and for what? To be mocked by sisters who you've easily beaten twice now? Maybe you really are the weakest one. (He switches to Buttercup) Silico: Oh Buttercup, how the mighty has fallen. Once you were able to beat a group of thugs but now, now you're incapable of escaping from a snake that has you in it's coil. Buttercup: Oh put a sock in it! Silico: I wonder why you hate being called a princess? You may say it's because you don't want to be compared to Princess Morbucks but we both know the truth. You hate being called princess because deep down you know how true that nickname is. Buttercup: Shut up! Silico: Don't try to hide it! You're supposed to be the tough one I mean of course it makes sense why you'd be reckless but tell me something, if you're so tough then why can't you get out of this building easily? You think those energy powers make you special? They did until your sisters got them, you may think you have special powers but really your sisters also have them they just wanted you to shut up I mean really what's so special about curling your tongue? I best be off, ta ta princess. (He switches to Blossom) Silico: Why are you the leader? You may be the oldest but let's face it you are so immature, you've lied, you've been reckless, you've been shown up by your sisters and the Mayor several times. What makes you so gosh darn special? Blossom: Enough! Where are my sisters? Silico: That's just it, you don't know. You're scared of germs, you got those energy powers last, you froze the town just so you wouldn't have to speak to someone. Face it, you're not good enough to be the leader, you're already failing your sisters and town. Blossom: Not listening! Silico: Yes the truth is hard to hear sometimes, let's see all of your triumphs this last year. Froze the town so you wouldn't have to speak to your crush, made your sister cry when she wanted to do the pagent, got beaten by snakes controlled by Bubbles, got brainwashed by the bear of rainbows, got trapped inside a wood carving, just to name a few things. Why yes you deserve to be the leader, not the much more talented Bubbles, not the stronger Buttercup, you should definetly be the leader. I imagine Silico attacking the girls based on stuff from the past both from the original and the reboot, with Bubbles it would be the time she went hardcore and the two times she went evil one of which was when she got amnesia, Buttercup it would be the fact that she doesn't seem to have a special power besides curling her tongue which the others might actually be able to do, and with Blossom it'd be her failings as a leader. He'd also use clips from various episodes.